1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in vehicle steering wheel rotation restraining apparatus and more particularly to a vehicle steering wheel rotation restraining apparatus of the type which employs a restraining arm extendable out of the hub of a steering wheel for use and back into the hub of the steering wheel when the restraining arm is not employed.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The increased incidence of automobile theft in recent years has led to a variety of anti-theft devices specifically designed for use with automotive vehicles. Most of these devices are usually readily circumvented by the experienced automotive vehicle thief. As a simple example, many automotive vehicle thieves are quite familiar with the disarming of which alarm systems and the like.
One effective automotive anti-theft device for use with automotive vehicles relies upon the use of an elongate rod which is physically clamped to the steering wheel when the vehicle is not in use. This rod has a length greater than the overall diameter of the steering wheel such that one or both of the opposite ends of the rod extends beyond the rim of the steering wheel. In this way, a driver is precluded from driving the vehicle with the rod clamped in place due to the fact that the outer ends of the rod will engage a portion of the vehicle or the legs of the driver and preclude turning of the steering wheel beyond a very limited radius of rotation.
While the rod or so-called "Club" is effective for its intended purpose, it is frequently not used due to the time and difficulty in mounting this device onto the steering wheel. When a driver stops a vehicle for a short period of time, as for example, to enter into a quick purchase location or so-called "quick shop", the driver will often intentionally avoid the use of this locking device because of the amount of time and difficulty required to mount the same onto the steering wheel and to again remove the same from the steering wheel.
Although a driver of a vehicle who may have the restraining arm device available does not use that device because of an intentional quick stop, it is frequently locations such as parking lots where vehicles are stolen. Consequently, the driver who assumes that the vehicle will be relatively safe because of only a short period where it is unattended, often misleads himself or herself. Hence, the device is unused where and when needed.
The use of the restraining arm device also becomes a serious problem with a woman who may be attending small children, and particularly infants who are being carried. As a simple example, the woman carrying an infant is ill-equipped to be able to mount the restraining arm device onto the vehicle steering wheel and again remove the restraining arm device when it becomes unused. With many drivers, after a period of time, due to the difficulty in use of this device, it frequently becomes unused and also not even carried in the vehicle.
Thus, there has been a need for an effective steering wheel locking device which can be activated and employed upon a simple opening of a lock mechanism and which can be deactivated and removed from use also upon a simple actuation of a locking mechanism.